nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Apocalypse (Marvel)
Apocalypse is one of the many Big Bads of X-Men Evolution and a member of the Organization. HistoryEdit In X-Men: Evolution, Apocalypse was first mentioned in a single episode of the second season. The last half of the third season focused on the battle to stop Apocalypse from rising, and he became the main villain for the fourth and final season of the series. In the series, Apocalypse here possessed vast unsurpassed powers that were never well defined. The origin of this version is largely the same as the one created in the comics; Apocalypse had discovered a device left by Rama-Tut (whose complicated time-travel origin is merely hinted at, rather than explicitly divulged) called the Eye of Ages that would turn all humans on earth into mutants (similar to the device used by Magneto in the X-Men movie, but on a global scale). When Apocalypse tried to power the device, he was weakened, and his high priests, afraid of his power, imprisoned him in the Eye of Ages and then took him to the top of the Himalayan Mountains and imprisoned him behind three doors. Centuries later, Apocalypse here would be able to use telepathy to reach the world outside his prison and used the hypnotist Mesmero to help unlock the doors. The final door required Mesmero to enlist the aid of Rogue and Mystique--Rogue would use her energy-absorbing power to absorb enough energy from other mutants to revive Apocalypse, and Mystique would use her shape-shifting abilities to unlock the door (turning her to stone in the process). The X-Men and Magneto with his Brotherhood of Mutants worked together to stop Mesmero, but they were too late. The awakened Apocalypse defeated them all in an instant and vanished. Apocalypse's master plan included uncovering pyramids in Mexico, China, and Egypt that would help relay the Eye of Ages' mutation affect across the globe. To help protect these pyramids, Apocalypse enslaves Magneto, Professor X, Storm, and Mystique to guard the pyramids and the base hidden under the Sphinx. The X-Men gathered their allies (including modified sentinels under the command of S.H.I.E.L.D.) and launched an offensive against the pyramids. In the end, Rogue stopped Apocalypse by using the power she absorbed from Leech to shut of his mutant abilities and trap him in the Eye of Ages. Wolverine then sent Apocalypse through time using the vessel that Rama-Tut had used to arrive in ancient Egypt. Apocalypse was not killed, but his destination was unknown. After the battle, Wolverine and Rogue think they may not be lucky and seeing the last of Apocalypse won't be possible. If there had been a fifth season, Apocalypse could have returned. Powers and Abilities Powers Apocalypse is easily one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. After exposure to the Celestial Ship, all of Apocalypse's powers have been enhanced far beyond their original limits. En Sabah Nur's original gifts were simply: *'Superhuman Strength:' Apocalypse possesses superhuman strength that he can further increase by drawing upon outside energy sources. *'Superhuman Stamina': Apocalypse's body produces practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity indefinitely. *'Invulnerability': Apocalypse is highly resistant to injury. *'Immortality': Apocalypse's is immortal. He has lived for thousands of years. Since the Celestials Ship has modified him, Apocalypse now has new abilities and has enhanced his originals to tremendous levels. *'Superhuman Strength:' Apocalypse possesses superhuman strength that he can further increase by drawing upon outside energy sources; Apocalypse has shown to be strong enough to physically restrain the Hulk while the Hulk was in an enraged state. Hence, Apocalypse is capable of lifting far in excess of 100 tons. *'Invulnerability': Apocalypse is highly resistant to injury. With the Celestial modifications, this resistance to harm was amplified, making him virtually impervious to harm, although it is now possible (after his original body was destroyed) to cause him injury that would not be immediately regenerated by his power. *'Flight': Apocalypse can enable himself to fly, by either transforming his arms into wings, jets, or through telekinetic use. *'Teleportation': Apocalypse can teleport himself and others around vast distances across the planet and has shown the ability to teleport an entire fortress with him while leaving those within behind. *'Bio-Molecular Alteration': Apocalypse has total control over the molecular structure of his body and can alter it at will. This means that matter manipulation has no effect on him, and can adapt his molecular structure to any adversity. Apocalypse can also perform the following feats: ::Malleable Form: Apocalypse's entire body can be reshaped at will. He can alter his appearance, allow his body to become extremely malleable, maintain his full dexterity, and elongate his body or limbs. ::Size Alteration: Apocalypse is able to change his size at will; he can increase or decrease the size of his body by taking on additional mass or ridding of it from a presumably extra-dimensional source. ::Transmutation: Apocalypse possesses transmutation abilities, as his descendants have already proven capable of. *'Energy Generation': ability to generate energy for a number of effects, including but not limited to: ::Energy Absorption: ability to absorb energy and mass to augment the levels of both his strength and power to unlimited potentials. ::Superhuman Speed: by infusing his body with energy he is able to speed up his reflexes and reaction time in which to seemingly move at super speeds. It is this ability that allows him to counteract others with super-speed powers themselves. ::Force-Fields: ability to create nearly impenetrable force fields ::Energy Projection: ability to project massive energy blasts of destructive force. Apocalypse can also expel energy from his body, and control it's directions. *'Telekinesis': Apocalypse possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate oneself or that of others by sheer force of will and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects and to some extent energy psionically. He can “lift” far in excess of 100+ tons of weight and can enable himself to “fly” at great speed. *'Telepathy': Apocalypse possesses vast psionic powers. *'Immortality': Apocalypse's original body was immortal, even before being modified by the Celestial ship, he had lived for thousands of years. Apocalypse can enter a coma-like state of suspended animation during which he may recover from any wounds with the assistance of his Celestial technology. The down side of his altering by the Celestials and his enhancement was that the techno-organic virus needed to allow this to happen ravaged his body requiring him to find new ones over the years. ::Retarded Aging: His molecular rearrangement ability has allowed him to constantly renew his cells, thus he’s unable to age. ::Blood of Apocalypse: As recently revealed, Apocalypse's techno-organic blood has many unique properties. With only a drop of his blood into a vat of organs, blood, etc. the virus can rewrite the genetic code of the material within to form a new body for Apocalypse. *''Technology Interface'': Apocalypse is able to directly interface with various technologies he has at his disposal. Abilities *Apocalypse is a genius, a level of which humanity cannot comprehend and has knowledge of certain areas of biology, primarily genetic engineering and mutation, and technology that are far in advance of contemporary science and technology. This was not merely a result of his exposure to alien technology, as he was able to make significant new advances beyond the alien materials to which he was exposed. Strength level Class 100+ . Able to lift in excess of 100 tons. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Maleficent revived the famed mutant destructor to the Organization in order to gain access to his ultimate power level. He, like many other god-like villains, was drained of 1/3 of his power so that he wouldn't rebel against Maleficent. Apocalypse now serves a member of the Inner Circle due to his great evil power. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Inner Circle Category:Mutants